The unheard sister of Charles Bass
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Gossip Girl here, Baby Bass has come home early, and it's not just for Christmas. That's right everyone, Baby Bass has returned to her family's empire, here to take her fair share of Bart's Empire, who knows? Or is there something else that she wants for herself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from Lydia

A/N : I saw a repeat of the show and wondered what things would be like if my character Lydia came to the scenes.

**Chapter 01**

I have to get back home. Home, I haven't been there in so long. After being away for so long, I had come to miss the hordes of people that would clog up the streets. And the occasional meal at my favourite restaurant that my father would treat me to. Or the cinnamon and raisin bagel that I would pick up before school. But I didn't miss the buil**d**ings that would tower over me when I walked the streets.

I wish I had a chance to tell my brother I was coming back, the last thing I want to do is shock him, but I didn't have a choice.

The train slowed to a halt. I grabbed my little leather satchel off the seat beside me, it was the only thing I was able to pack before I got the train to New York. I leapt off the train when it arrived at the station platform and hurried away, out of the view of prying eyes.

"Miss-" My driver opened the door, I stepped inside, slamming it shut.

"The memorial." I demanded, deep down, I was nervous and worried about the memorial. The last time I saw Dad, I had an argument with him and told him that he was a pathetic excuse for a father. What made me feel worse was the fact that I had tried to phone him to apologise, the day he died. I watched as the car drove along the busy streets of New York. _Calm down, everything will be fine,_ I kept telling myselfThere is so much that needed to be sorted. Where I was going to go to school, what I was going to wear and even where I was going to stay. But all that could wait until later.

As soon as the car pulled up to the curb I leapt out, my converses pounding the stairs as I climbed them two at a time. I had missed the service by a few hours.

The men standing at the door stopped me at first but when they realised it was me they quickly apologised, stepping aside. I walked up the aisle, scanning the room. There, looking as miserable as ever, was him. I snaked my way through the crowds keeping an eye on him and ignoring everyone who asked me how I was or what I was doing here.

"Chuck?" I panted, suddenly out of breath. "I came as quickly as I could."

"Lydia Summer Bass." He looked at me, he squinted at me a little, like he didn't want to see me. "My little sister," he added in a more sarcastic tone as he stood up straighter. I would have hugged him but he wasn't the hugging type, he never had been, he had always just stood rigid if I ever hugged him when I was younger. For twins, we were very different people. "Where are all your belongings?"

"Back at Montana. I didn't want to pack it up, it would've taken too long." I replied a little flustered. There was so much that I needed to explain to him but I didn't have the patience to do it.

"You didn't miss much." Chuck said stuffing his hands in his pockets and stepping away from me.

"Chuck! Don't say things like that." I snapped. "The last time I-"

"I'm guessing you want somewhere to stay? Correct? You always seem to want something whenever I see you." Chuck interrupted me without a moment's thought.

"And let's not remind everyone of how I can cause a fuss, or shall I bring up the time I bailed you out of-" I had bailed him out of prison once before, and he was in a dreadful state to say the least. I was starting to slowly lose my patience with my twin brother.

"Let's not." Chuck interrupted. "Let's get out of here, you're not quite dressed for the occasion." I looked down at myself and practically died inside. Jean patterned leggings, tank top and a tartan shirt didn't quite reflect the Bass name. "How long are you staying for?"

"I want to take up a more permanent residence in New York. I'm missing out on some interesting things according to Gossip Girl." I laughed a little, he seemed surprised that I knew about Gossip Girl.

"And I don't want to see you on that site." He snarled as we got in the car. "I don't want to see my little sister like that." Chuck's phone buzzed and after giving a quick glance, he rotated it so that I could see it. I growled letting out a quiet agitated scream. Blazed across the Gossip Girl site were the words:

**Baby Bass has come home early, and it's not just for Christmas.  
><strong>_Spotted earlier, Baby Bass has returned to her family's empire, here to take her fair share, who knows?_

"So much for keeping a low profile." I sighed. "And that is not why I came back Chuck. We both know that."

"You better get used to it." Chuck said, I took his word for it, from what I'd seen on Gossip Girl about Chuck, for once, he was right

"You sound like you've been attacked on numerous occasions, have you?" I knew the answer myself but wanted to see if Chuck would be honest with me.

"Maybe," was all that he said.

"Oh Chuck." I paused. "I don't want to see my big brother like that." I mocked, laughing a little. I swear I even saw his cheek muscle twitch a little. "So, what is happening on the Upper East side?"

"Some stuff, good and bad. You will find out soon. But I guess you will want to see Lilly again? She had been asking after you, what for I've no idea why though." Chuck stared out the window and when we pulled up at my old Christmas home I smiled. This is where I belonged. Though I couldn't help but feeling that one or two photos were being snapped. "Take no notice." He said, pulling me inside where he waited in the lobby.

"It's just like at Christmas. It's just like at Christmas." I reminded myself.

Up in the apartment, or should I say penthouse, I felt unbelievably welcomed. As if every nerve in my body was electrified with excitement for being home.

"Lydia, is that you? Wow, that's a new, dress sense I guess." Serena smiled, extending her arms out to me. I squeezed her tightly. "Are you here for the weekend?"

"If my brother and your mother agree I'd like to move here." I responded quickly, hoping that they would agree. Me and Serena had always been close friends when we were kids. "I can find my own place, I've got money stocked up." I added quietly, glancing down at my less than pristine sneakers.

"Oh Lydia, acting so grown up." Lilly kissed my forehead. "How is everything in Montana?" I didn't say anything, I just nodded. "Lydia?"

"Lilly, I just want a fresh start and to not have to think about what happened in Montana." I told her seriously. She had a look of concern on her face so I attempted to lighten the mood, "so where is little Eric?"

"Right here." I looked across the room and saw Eric standing there.

"Not as little as I remember. It's so good to see you all." I grinned, pulling Serena and Eric closer. "Now, you guys must have stuff to do. I got to get a new wardrobe." I turned on my heels.

"A new pair of shoes would do you good." Lilly laughed softly.

"Mind if I join you?" Eric asked.

"Course you can, come on then, I haven't got all day." I went into the elevator and we shot down to the lobby, I straightened out my shirt, fastening on a thin white belt I had picked up off the table upstairs. "Much better, don't you think?"

"It's an improvement." Eric tried to put a positive spin on things, but then I realised it was his dry sense of humour again. He quickly smiled at me which I returned gladly. "Where are you thinking of going?"

"I'm not going anywhere Eric, not this time. I should have been there for you after what Georgina did, if only I could have taken a week off from Montana."

"What did you do wrong in Montana?" He asked, walking in front of me and turning so he could look at me in the eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong Eric, I swear." I protested feeling my eyes go wide.

"What happened in Montana Lydia?" Eric asked again more forcefully, he's so persistent sometimes.

"What about you Eric? The last time I was in New York was when Georgina dropped the bomb, you know." I tipped my head to one side as the elevator doors opened.

"Yep. Back to Montana." Eric tilted his head towards mine. He knew I was trying to change the subject,

"Nothing Eric. Is that okay with you?" I sighed. "Come on, I'm going to need a hand choosing some new styles. And you are the perfect second opinion."

"Actually, I'm meant to be meeting someone." Eric looked down at his feet and I saw blood rush to his face.

"No, no problem. Don't worry about it. I could do with a good old traditional Lydia Bass shopping marathon. Don't wait up." I ruffled his hair gently before walking away from him and down the busy streets. I had a little too much fun to say the least. I think I got everything from underwear and pants to sunglasses and hats. As I was buying a watch my phone started to ring. I felt a slight smile creep onto my face as I answered it.

"Hey allegedly big, kind and caring brother of mine," I teased.

"Enough pleasantries, it seems that someone else has come to stay and wants to meet you." I heard Chuck mutter down the phone.

"Who?" I asked, completely uninterested in shopping.

"Uncle Jack." I dropped the phone on the counter in shock.

"Sorry." I murmured taking the bag from the sales assistant before picking up the phone. "What's he doing here Chuck?" I added in a hostile tone.

"Probably wants to see his darling niece."

"I don't want to see him Chuck. I don't want to ever see him."

"Why ever not?" He asked, he really didn't know the answer.

"You know why Chuck. He was always there, whispering in Dad's ear. That's how I ended up in Montana, that's how I ended up leaving New York and the Upper East side behind."

"Oh you know that just isn't true."

"Yeah? Well why don't you just ask him about it then. And then see what he says." I snapped.

"There's the sister I know. Quite the wordsmith." He taunted.

"Shut up Chuck." I ran outside, hailing a cab. "Empire hotel." When I got out I stuffed all my bags in the door. Picking up all of them was a challenge, but I manage just fine. It was the fact that my dastardly uncle was upstairs with my twin brother. That was what scared me the most. The lift doors opened and I sauntered inside, wandering out at Chuck's apartment.

"Little Lydia Summer Bass, look at you. Look at just how much you've grown." Uncle Jack smiled walking towards me. I panicked, trying to stay where I was but wanting to just run away from him. "Did you buy a whole department store?"

"Yeah, erm, Chuck. Where do you want me to put all this stuff?" I looked around Jack to see Chuck lounging on his sofa.

"Room over there." Chuck flicked his hand behind him. Inside, a woman lay sleeping in my bed. I dropped the bags on the floor and peered back into the main living space.

"Erm, Chuck? Want to tell me who the total stranger in the spare bed is? "

"A gift from Jack." My mouth clenched shut, my teeth grinding against one another a little. He was really pushing it.

"Really funny guys, if I was gay I would be right in there. But I'm not and I'm not remotely tempted, isn't it normally you who is Chuck? And what's the big idea Jack?"

"Lydia, come on, everyone likes to experiment every now and again, to make sure." Jack smiled in his famous half smile. Some find it charming, I find it revolting.

"Mr Bass?" The woman stood in the doorway wearing no more than her bra and underwear.

"Yes?" Chuck looked over his shoulder.

"I've got another appointment, I'll be late if I wait here any longer." She looked at me. "If you feel like hooking up, let me know." I smiled weakly, trying to be polite.

"Sure, if I was then I would but I'm not so I shan't." The woman picked her coat off the hanger and sauntered out the apartment. I tucked two fingers down the back of Chuck's shirt collar, pulling it gently back towards me. "Any other stunts like that and it won't just be your collar and tie tightening around your neck."

"Oh I love you too sis." Chuck choked a little. I released him, went into my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I leant against it.

"No, I'm not gay, and that is not to do what happened in Montana. And no, I won't ever tell you what happened in Montana."

I packed away my new clothes and changed into something a little more comfortable and suitable for bed.

Another week passed, Chuck went on a long trip and like every morning I would go for a run. Until, one morning I woke up early and slipped out the hotel in some tight running gear. After a few stretches to warm up and I was off. I burst into action, running through the slightly quiet streets towards Central Park, I ran through the main paths without tiring. Towards the end of my run I stopped, bending over with my hands stabilised on my knees. A finger tapped my right shoulder. I looked over my right shoulder but no one was there. When I turned back an old friend was standing in front of me.

"Nathaniel Archibald. Look at you." I smiled, genuinely happy to see his handsome face. .

"Indeed." Nate put his arms out to the side in minor modesty. "But come on, look at me? Look at you! You look great." I took the compliment, even though I think he was just saying that to be nice

"You still run?"

"Yeah, I used to run with my… With my dad."

"I'm sorry, yeah, I heard about that." I looked down a little. "But onwards and upwards, right?" He added in, staring at me with those famous blue eyes that caused all sorts of problems with the ladies of the Upper East Side.

I returned a weak smile. "How have you been?"

"I have been alright. So what brings you back here?" Nate paused, running his hands through his hair. "And you're going to tell me you came back for me?" We both burst out laughing.

"That still makes me laugh." I let out a deep sigh. "You have a spare moment?"

"Sure. I guess. Why?"

"I've been meaning to catch up with someone other than the guy I must oblige and call my twin brother. Maybe you could fill me in, on everything."

"I suppose I could fit you in," he chuckled with a twinkle in his eye as he joked. I pushed him away gently.

"You are such a funny guy." I replied sarcastically. "But still slow, I mean, it'll take a lot to catch up to me." I jokingly saluted Nate as I ran back towards the hotel. "See you at the usual place." I called over my shoulder. _What was I thinking, why did I salute him? Oh, I'm such a ditzy dummy. And all about some stupid crush I had on Nate Archibald since I was a child._

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl – So just a light chapter I wanted to purposely leave out of the truth about Montana, but like everything, it'll come out eventually, maybe Gossip Girl will have something to fill in the gaps. Any guesses for what happened in Montana?  
>Special thanks to my Beta reader, leprechaunlady, an extremely helpful beta reader <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from Lydia

A/N: So it was quite a gentle opening, bet you're wondering what happened in Montana, any suggestions?

A/N 2: Okay, I can only apologise, I've been sitting on multiple chapters and want to update this story – hopefully you don't mind! Enjoy!

**Chapter 02**

When I came back from my run, I noticed Jack carrying a completely dazed and out-of-it Chuck into the Empire.

"Oh god no. Chuck." I pushed past Blair who was just shutting the car door of some monstrous excuse for a car. "Hi Blair, nice to see you Blair, we need to catch up, bye Blair," I squeaked quickly, bursting in the door of the Empire and into the lift with Chuck and Jack. "Where the hell did you find him?"

"I found him in Thailand, not that you'd care," Jack spat nastily.

"I care about Chuck too, more than anything. He is the only family I've got left!" I snapped back.

"What about me?" Jack moved closer to me, I felt the elevator wall right behind me.

"You are nothing to me."

There was a smack as his open palm hit my face.

I froze, with my eyes fixated down at the floor.

I ran into the apartment as soon as the elevator doors opened, changed into some clothes so that I was ready to meet Nate at our usual little café. Getting out of the Empire and away from Jack was high on my list of things to do. I had to get out of the Empire, I needed to. I didn't want to be anywhere near Jack.

Jack meant nothing to me. He never had been – he was so unbelievably manipulative to his friends, colleagues and even my father. Once I was back in the elevator, I let out the deepest sigh, ready to hit the streets with a bright, brave face.

After orienteering my way around the maze of streets and avenues, I was at the café where I perched on a seat at an empty table.

I pulled out a book I had crammed in my satchel before I left the Empire. To Kill a Mockingbird; it was a childhood favourite of mine. My father had given it to me when I was little. He told me it was my mum's copy. Now, it was a little worn down on the spine from the numerous times I had read it. It was my favourite – just as it was my mum's favourite book.

"Same old book, same old table."

I looked up to see Nate sit down beside me with a gleaming smile on his face. Returning his smile, I glanced about and noticed that he was right. It was the table that I would always sit at whenever I was in New York.

"Oh." I laughed awkwardly. "I didn't even notice- but- you remembered."

"Sure, of course I did… You didn't notice?" he smiled. "Of course I did… So. How come you're back from Montana?"

I held back any outburst I had. It wasn't the right time, or place, to tell him. That was, if I was ever even going to tell him.

"I'll take that as it's a secret best left untold. That doesn't mean that I won't stop asking."

"I'd like to be normal for a little while longer. Before Gossip Girl dives in on it, I couldn't bear it coming out- not right now."

I felt a worried about what would happen if anyone found out. My eyes darted about nervously around the café and took in the beautiful display of cakes, cookies and brownies. What I heard drew my eyes from the stands when Nate started talking about normality and Gossip Girl.

"Nothing is normal around here. You of all people should know that, having grown up with all those Gossip Girl posts about you." Nate spoke as if I was worth being reported on by Gossip Girl. It felt nice.

"I guess so... So tell me, what is going on with you? Any new girls been snatched up by the great Nate Archibald?" I rested my chin on my hand, staring at him. "Or more that have snatched you up?"

"Well yeah, now that you mention it, her name is Vanessa. It's been about two months now," he replied, part of me couldn't help but notice that it sounded like there was something wrong though I didn't want to draw attention to it.

"Ah, Nate, that's so good to hear. I was waiting for someone to come along for you." I rubbed his shoulder momentarily. "What else?" I moved my hand back, putting it back on my own lap.

"Blair and Chuck."

"Tell me about it. On, off. On, off." I stopped in my tracks, realising it probably wasn't the best thing to be saying to Nate. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I don't mean to sound cruel, or mean… I would say I'm sorry for Chuck's behaviour but, it's Chuck. I could publish a book with a list of things I should say sorry for from him."

"How are you two even related?" Nate replied sweetly. "You are… Nothing like him. It's just so weird." Nate smiled softly. That famous Archibald smile that all girls fell for.

That I was once again falling for.

"Don't ask me. I don't think we are related. I'm the adopted one, either that, or Dad swapped Chuck's real twin for me and his real evil twin is out there somewhere wreaking havoc." I laughed a little at my crazy theory once I began to process it. "I know, I laugh at my own jokes. Get over it." I propped my elbow on the table and placed my chin back on my hand. "That's just me – you of all people should know that."

"Just like I remember. How have you not changed?" I gazed into his eyes, those blue eyes. "Everyone else has, but it's like you haven't. How?" Nate asked quizzically.

I shrugged and pestered him for more stories of the Upper East Side.

"There really isn't much else to say."

"Really?"

"Nope. Not that I know of. Come on, let's get out of here. What's happening in Montana?" He held the door open for me and I strolled out.

We bumped into a girl who immediately kissed Nate's lips. I felt a gentle prick to my chest when she pulled away from him.

"You must be Vanessa. Hi!" I piped up, drawing a bit of the attention back to me.

"Yeah. Vanessa, meet Lydia, Chuck's twin. Yes, that Chuck Bass' twin." Nate chipped in as Vanessa put her arm around him, almost protectively as if it was an attempt to ward me off.

I took no notice of it and returned the smile, if you could say she was even smiling at me.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like him. Then again, you might find some Bass in me, but it's not much." I smiled. "I better leave you guys to it. You look like you've a lot to catch up on." I brushed past Vanessa and sped off without glancing back over my shoulder.

I didn't really want to hang around Nate and his girlfriend just then. Part of me just felt a little upset, upset that I hadn't been in the Upper East Side when Nate and Blair broke up. That I could have been in Vanessa's shoes. That it could have been me with my arm protectively around him.

I ended up at the Van Der Woodsen place – I nearly walked straight past it, but after a bit of thinking, I decided to go in and see if Serena was back from her trip. In the lobby, I smiled at the desk clerk as I waited for the lift.

The Van Der Woodsen place was quiet, and empty.

"Hey Lydia! I didn't know you were up here – how… how's Chuck?" Serena was finally home!

"I don't know to be honest," I replied quickly.

"Blair said she saw you and Jack carry Chuck upstairs, and you were in your jogging gear looking quite the picture. You still run then?"

"I did, I do, some things just don't change. Oh, I am so glad that you are back from Buenos Aires." I squeezed Serena tightly. "I missed you, and New York. I even started missing Chuck's crazy antics a little. And everyone else… Listen, do you mind if I stay here for the night? I can't go back to the Empire. Not just yet."

"Sure, I don't see why not. Pizza alright for you?" she asked, picking up the phone from the counter.

"I would say I'd take you out for dinner, but I left my money at the Empire," I said after patting my empty jean pockets.

"Quit fussing." Serena nudged me. "It's on me. So what have you been up to?"

"I bumped into Nate whilst I was out running. Then I went to see Nate at the little café past Fifth Avenue, to catch up and see what's new on the Upper East Side."

"You know, you could have just asked me. I could have easily filled you in. I know much more than he does anyway."

"Serena, I just wanted to see everyone, and I still haven't met the infamous Dan Humphrey or 'Lonely Boy.'" I grinned at Serena, hoping she would pick up the subliminal message.

"Did you go and see Blair at the Waldorf place?" Serena leaned back against the sofa.

"I passed her when I went into the Empire, like she said. But that was it."

There was a moment of silence, which was soon broken, with Serena grinning from ear to ear, as if she had had a sudden realisation.

"Oh my gosh! Lydia, you sly dog." Serena smiled, covering her mouth to hold back the laughter. "I don't think Chuck would be too happy."

"No- hang on, what are you talking about?" I asked a little naïvely. I had no idea what she was on about.

"Um, come on Lydia. Going back a little. Out of all the people you could have a chat with, and you chose him. You chose Nate." Serena grinned at me cheerfully, but her expression disappeared. "But he is with Vanessa. That is a no go area."

The way she said _no go_ made me feel like she had been there before, and that it probably hadn't turned out so well.

"I know Serena, but I've never been with anyone that way or even made the move on anyone. I don't even like Nate, Serena… Serena I don't! He's just been a friend to me and he was practically always in touch with me when I was in Montana."

I guess maybe a little part of me did want to go out with Nate, but like Serena said, no go area.

"Aw Lydia, how are you Chuck Bass' twin?" She cradled my head jokingly. "Fortunately we haven't been on Gossip Girl's blog in a while."

"I know, Serena. But sometimes, I just have a feeling that I can't trust some people. Not after the time before last that I appeared on Gossip Girl."

"Oh come on, that wasn't that bad. All it was, was you a little tipsy hanging off a street lamp. I've had much worse."

"You know what I mean, Serena." I smiled, feeling a need to throw in that I needed to meet this Dan guy of hers again. "And I still need to meet this Dan Humphrey. Even if you aren't together."

Lonely boy, sure for a Brooklyn boy you wouldn't have expected him to be connected to the Upper East Siders, or Gossip Girl for that matter. To be honest, without his relationship with Serena, he wasn't really anyone, but I still wanted to meet this mysterious fellow. This classic outsider.

"I will point him out to you next time we see him. And don't worry about your first day at Constance, you'll be fine. I'll be right there with you." Once it arrived, me, Eric and Serena tucked into the pizza almost straight away.

"So Lydia, what's new on the horizon with you?" Eric asked across the table holding a slice of pizza in his hand.

"I'll take it day by day," I replied, taking another bite of my slice of pizza. "Pizza is definitely better here than in Montana." My phone started to ring causing me to instantly drop the pizza on the plate. "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Bass, your presence is requested at the Hotel for the reading of your departed father's will." The phone went dead, somewhat abruptly.

"Is everything okay?" Serena asked, brushing a bit of hair out of her face.

"That was a bit abrupt. It was just some woman saying 'my presence was requested for the reading of the will.' I just wish your Mom was here to come with me. I still haven't gotten over the last thing I said to my Dad and I'm not going to repeat it either," I sighed regretfully. "Oh, and Chuck still doesn't know I've asked your Mom to be my legal guardian. So try not to mention it to him."

"You never know, she might be back in time. She might be able to make it." Serena tried to reassure me.

After chatting for a while, we budded down for bed. Serena didn't want me sleeping on the couch so we topped and tailed on her bed- just like we would when we were kids.

When I woke up, Serena threw a set of clean clothes at me and, many hours later, I had endured my first day at Constance where everyone pretty much gawped at me for returning. Away from the prying eyes, I set off for the Hotel, mentally preparing myself for the reading of my father's will.

I met Chuck on the stairs leading up to the hotel. He was looking a lot better than the last time I saw him. He was wearing a much smarter suit, he reminded me of Dad when I got a proper look at him.

"Chuck, how have you been?" I put a hand carefully on his arm, the material of the jacket felt absolutely awful to the touch, but I didn't let it bother me.

"I've been just fine, no thanks to Jack."

"Tell me about it. I guess that makes two of us." I shook my head to stop myself from telling him anything. "Whatever happens, you'll be fine – we'll be fine. I'll be right here anyway." I carefully linked arms with my twin brother and we walked into the elevator with Blair and Nate hot on our heels for 'support'.

It was nice, in a way. Blair was clearly there for Chuck, who stormed ahead into the meeting room. I, on the other hand, stood behind Chuck as he sat on the sofa.

"I was upset when I heard that Mr Bass had passed on. Lilly Bass' console is here on behalf of Lilly, and as of now, Charles and Lydia Bass will be entrusted to Bart Bass' younger brother Jack."

"No." I broke out suddenly.

Everyone turned to face me with deathly and silencing stares, but I just had to explain myself.

"Sorry to have interrupted you and spoken out of terms, but I have spoken with Lilly Bass and she has agreed to be my guardian."

"Right, well, on with the will. Mr Bass' finances are to be divided sixty / forty with Charles Bartholomew and Lydia Summer to be put in a trust fund until they reach eighteen. Which brings me to Bass industries. Twenty nine per cent will be given to the board at Bass Industries. Twenty per cent will go to Lilly Bass."

I wondered why it wasn't fifty – fifty between me and Chuck, but I suppose that it was probably because Chuck was the Bass heir. Maybe Dad hoped that he would take over Bass industries.

"That leaves fifty one per cent?" Jack leant forwards, most likely hoping he would be getting the remaining fifty one per cent.

Over my dead body.

"Mr Bass left this letter to Master Charles Bass. The remainder of Bass Industries is yours, Charles."

"Do I have to read the letter?" Chuck asked solemnly.

"No, the remainder is yours whether you read the letter, or not."

My brother took the letter and dropped it on the coffee table. Jack went for it so I leant over the sofa, snatching it off the table. I rushed over to Chuck's side.

"Chuck, I know you aren't particularly pleased with things Dad told you. How do you think I felt? Being parcelled away like I was junk mail gone to the wrong address? Please, will you just read the letter? If not for Dad, then at least for me…" I pushed the letter against Chuck's chest, pleading him to read it.

Blair and Nate burst in as Chuck was about to leave. I was surprised that the door didn't smack my brother in the face.

"Give me that." Blair swiped the letter from my grasp.

"You'd want to take control, wouldn't you?" I snapped at Blair. My hand clapped to my mouth. "Sorry." I pushed past them and went into the elevator and waited to come out at the lobby.

"Lydia, wait."

I turned to see Blair come out of the other elevator, she clearly wanted to get something off her chest.

"Miss Waldorf. What can I do for you?" I smiled politely, approaching her cautiously.

"I'll get straight to the point. We're throwing a celebratory party tomorrow."

"I really don't think he would actually appreciate that Blair." I meant it. If I knew my twin, the last thing he would have wanted was to have a celebratory lunch over the fact that he had Bass Industries because our father died.

"What would you know?" Blair pulled a menacing face, before relaxing a little. "Just say you'll be there, for Chuck."

"I hope he enjoys his lunch, and that you enjoy your 'not date' meal with Chuck." I was about to turn around when I thought I should warn her, "Blair?"

"Yes." Blair smiled and I was reminded of the sleepovers that me, Serena and her would always have when we were little.

"Don't hurt him. Please. I can't afford to pick up the pieces. I couldn't help him when he came back from Thailand and I don't want to see him broken again. It'll kill me to have to see him like that."

"You know I won't, because he will hurt me first."

I found myself hugging Blair. She may not always be a good friend to me, but she was the first good thing that had happened to Chuck in as long as I can remember.

"If you need to talk to someone, you know I'm always here for you, right?"

"Of course."

We went our separate ways, barely saying goodbye.

I spent that night in my room of Chuck's apartment as he and Jack were out. It was peaceful. I couldn't help but worry about Chuck. Deep down, I just hoped he knew what he was getting himself in for, and the consequences of his actions. I packed up Serena's beautiful clothes after the cleaning team gave them a thorough clean. I lost count of the voicemails I left on Chuck's phone after he didn't return. I thought he was at Blair's but that idea was shot out of the water when I received a text from her.

"_You said I shouldn't hurt him, but, he blew me off saying he was busy. I told you he would hurt me first. B x"_

"Oh Chuck, why do you do this?" I muttered instantly. I knew where he was, he was with Jack. I just hoped he didn't get too carried away. The last thing I wanted was for Chuck to lose out on his stake of the Bass Industries. If that happened, Bass Industries would be in Jack's hands, and I couldn't afford for that to happen.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So Lydia is just starting to get to grips with the fact that her brother hasn't changed since she last saw him, but is she going to be able to keep all that she knows a secret**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from Lydia

A/N: Lydia's back in New York but will the Upper East side take its next victim?

**Chapter 03**

I zipped myself into a posh frock ready for this celebratory lunch that Blair, and no doubt Jack too, had set up. I was running late, I ran into the lift and waited for it to reach the right floor. My phone tinkled and I saw a message on the Gossip Girl website.

Lilly and Rufus had a- as Gossip Girl put it, a love child.

I leant back against the lift walls. This was going to be difficult for Dan and Serena. They seemed so happy when I saw them together, this would really test everything. I walked out of the lift to see Jack busy talking to the board members of Bass Industry, I recognised some of them from old Bass Industry events. Jack started to walk towards me, and I felt the nerves and fear rising in my body. Instinctively, I stepped away from him, making me step right into a bookcase. I could feel the hard wood shelves against my spine.

"Oh Lydia, little niece of mine. No need to look so scared. Such a shame you couldn't have been at the Empire when Chuck left with me. He's in his office now, and I don't think he's ready to meet the board." Jack smirked me , before turning to walk away.

"What have you done to him Jack?" I asked, grabbing hold of his wrist. "Tell me…" Instantly, I let go.

"I have done nothing wrong. To him." He turned his head a little, I didn't like his tone. "It's what he's done himself."

I quickly slipped out of the room knowing that Jack was up to no good – and I had to know if Chuck was alright. When I saw Blair leading the board into the office, my instincts told me that something was about to go wrong.

"No, wait!" I called out, but the door stayed opened and they – the board directors of Bass Industries, stormed back out only moments later.

"Miss Bass." They nodded to me, and almost straight after, Chuck came bursting out of the room, tucking his crumpled shirt swiftly into his trousers and trying to sort out his messy hair.

"Oh Chuck..." I sighed, this was not good.

"Don't say anything!" he snapped, barging past me into the main room muttering curses about Jack.

"Chuck!" I yelled. He turned and looked at me with a frown on his face that made me clench my fists tightly. "I am so ashamed of you right now." I watched Chuck walk back towards me until we were less than a foot apart from each other. "I thought you were happy with Blair. And you chose to go out with Jack over her... Why – why would you do that? And then you do this? I thought you were different- I thought you had changed, but I was wrong." Before he could get any closer to me, I turned to walk to the elevator.

"Wait Lydia," Chuck said, following me.

After pressing the button to go down to the ground floor and waiting a while, I gave up and faced my twin with what must have been a sour look on my face.

"What Chuck?" I folded my arms, like I would always do when I knew I was right or knew better.

"I really need your help this time."

"Chuck, what can I say? I don't get how you think I can help you… There is no way she is going to forgive you. The last time I spoke to Blair, I was a complete bi- well I told her not to hurt you. She told me that it was you that would hurt her before she hurt you again, and Blair was right. But you've let me down."

The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside. My finger jammed the ground floor button in irritation. The grimace on my twin's face was shocking enough, but when his hand shot out and stopped the doors from closing, I was slightly worried.

"Goodbye Chuck. And well done, Bass Industries now belongs to our Uncle. The majority of it belongs to Jack and I hope that makes you happy."

If I wasn't his twin, he probably would have punched me straight in the face. Without a second over my shoulder, I left that place behind because I just could not believe that Chuck could be so naïve. I thought he would know that Jack would be hatching some scheme to get his grimy hands on Bass Industries

The reception downstairs was completely empty and the doorman tried to make conversation with me, but I ignored them without even turning my head or blinking. The anger inside of me was so strong, I nearly ran right into the glass door.

Outside, it was quite windy and I could feel the goosebumps congregating on my arms making me hug my arms. There was a moment where I worried which way to go as I stood in front of the building.

Just as I decided which way to go, a hand grabbed my arm from behind me. I was about to lash out at the person holding my arm, but when I saw who it was, there was no way that I could.

"Nate… hey," I said, feeling the heat from the anger flushing to my cheeks.

"Lydia, hey." Nate slowly let go of my arm. "How come you're leaving so early?"

As I thought about it, he was one of the few people I could actually stand to see right now.

"Oh, erm, no reason in particular." I let out a deep sigh and tried to hold back the tears. "I know you'll just say you know what I'm about to say but, Chuck is such an idiot."

"Well yeah, I do know- you look freezing, here. Take my jacket." He shrugged his jacket off and rested it on my shoulders.

I was sure there was a moment where we caught the other staring at our eyes which made me feel smile and giggly.

Brushing a rogue strand of hair back behind my ear, I carried on. "I don't even know why or how you guys are friends. I don't know why anyone is friends with him. All he does is pushes people away. When I think about it, I'm his twin and I thought I would be the last person he would ever push away."

Maybe he was doing it to be nice, or maybe it was subconscious, but I noticed the moment he put his arm around me as we walked across the road and I stopped at the stone wall that looked out onto Central Park. I rested my elbows on the wall and clasped my hands tightly.

"How do you do it?" I asked, looking over at him.

He had such a calm and collected look about him now. "Do what?" Nate took his arm back from around my waist and leant back on the wall beside me, keeping his gaze fixed on me.

"Be so cool about the way Chuck behaves."

"Because he is Chuck Bass," Nate attempted to explain. "And there has to be an equal opposite to Lydia Bass. Just as you are the equal opposite of Chuck Bass."

I turned slightly to put an arm around Nate's front and gave him the most awkward sideways hug. "You're too nice. He's lucky to have you as a friend, Nate…" I smiled, leaning back against the stone wall. "So what are your plans for your two month anniversary with Vanessa?"

Making Vanessa the subject of our conversation made me feel as though it was reminding him of his existing relationship, and also that I shouldn't get too engrossed or read too much into our interactions.

Nate turned slightly away from me, as if he was put off by me asking. "I don't know… I was thinking of taking her to the opera. It would be nice to treat her to something special after all the popcorn movie nights."

"Who says staying in with a movie is bad? I would love to just be able to hide away, just be alone with-" I stopped midway in my sentence, gawping at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on. You of all people won't want to hear about my relationship desires."

We started walking alongside the park, I didn't mind listening to Nate. I wasn't fussed at all about hearing about Nate and Vanessa's relationship. It was nice to just be able to talk to him.

"You know what Lydia, I think it's nice that you think that's the best way for the relationship to be. Alone, just the two of you." Nate looked ahead, nodding slowly as if he was in agreement with me.

"You're just saying that because I've said it," I replied cheerfully, but before he could answer, I carried on. "So did you hear about Serena?" My hand sneakily held the crook of his elbow under the cover his jacket.

"Rejecting Yale. Mmhhmmm."

"I didn't see that one coming. And I thought Serena and I told each other everything."

"Maybe she just didn't tell you because some things are just best left under wraps. Even you should know that. Remember Montana?"

"Definitely." I nodded in agreement, taking my hand back and stuffing them both into the pockets of Nate's jacket and tucking my chin and mouth under the collar, trying not to inhale so deeply.

"What's got to you?" Nate asked as he noticed my deep, thoughtful expression. "Lydia?" He stopped me to turn and face him.

I said the first thing that came to mind, there was no way I could tell him the truth. "I just wish I was a kid again."

"Yeah, when you and Chuck would run around together like best buds, because we all know that's how close you were. And you would glare at me when I came to see Chuck as we would go to the den which was a boys only zone."

"Shut up. I did not," I said, feebly pushing him away. "No, I mean, there was never any hassle, there was no Gossip Girl on your every move, or every trouble in paradise. You were totally free to play in the mud without so much of a, 'Gossip Girl here, looks like she likes to play dirty.' But maybe I'm not as used to New York life as I was before or when I've been living in Montana for so long." I heard my phone go off. "Sorry," I mumbled, stopping to fish it out

When I saw the name on the screen, I rolled my eyes.

"It's Chuck, I better take this." Without thinking, I nearly threw myself at Nate, squeezing him tightly. "I'll talk to you later."

Nate smiled and stayed where he was. I would have carried on looking at him for a little longer, but I thought it was best not to.

Instead, I had Chuck's voice to listen to as I went back through the streets of New York.

"Chuck, what do you want?"

"Lydia, I- I need you to come home. To the Empire."

"I suppose. I'll have to rearrange some stuff and come over…"

"What could you possibly have already planned?"

"Nothing. I will see you in a bit," I sighed. "Bye Chuck." My feet began too ache as I carried on walking back to the Empire, it was horrendous to have to walk almost exactly the same way I had just walked away from and with Nate, but at least I didn't pass him.

That could have been a little weird.

I shuffled up the stairs to the Hotel and in through the revolving doors of the Empire. "Chuck?" I called out, walking into the apartment.

"Lydia," Chuck replied from inside the apartment. His bedroom door was closed so I knocked gently on it.

"You in there?" I asked, kicking my shoes off to one side.

"Where else would I be?" Pushing the door open, I saw Chuck. He was lying on the bed, looking a little worse for wear. With a bottle pressed to his lips. Before he had the chance to finish taking a swig, I snatched the bottle from his hand.

"Chuck?" I snapped showing no emotion in my face.

"You were wrong."

"About what?"

"About going to see Blair and ask for her forgiveness."

"Chuck. I would be wrong no matter what I said, but what you did was wrong and now you have to pay the price," I said coldly. I didn't like being this way but it would be the only way that it would get through to Chuck. "I'm sorry." I crawled across the bed and hugged him. Well, I hugged his shoulders. "I'm so so sorry things turned out like this. I'm sorry I came back from Montana. It is like everything that I touch turns to. I won't say…"

"Why must you put yourself down so much?" Chuck replied, putting an arm around me. "You did it all the time when we were kids. A teacher would tell you you've done well but all you would do is want to make it better. You would a bronze medal in some sport or another, but you would say you could have done better or you were crap."

"You know, that is actually one of the most thoughtful things you have said to me in a long time. Come on, what can I do to cheer you up?"

"Murder Jack and then I can get Bass Industries back."

"I only wish I could," I mumbled. "Well I'm going to cook some dinner, do you want some?"

"Maybe. If I want some, I'll come and get some."

I rustled up a carbonara with what I could find in the cupboard. Which wasn't much at all.

"There's some if you want it!" I yelled sitting down at the table and tucking into it. "De-lic-ious." I smiled putting the plate down in the sink. "I've got some stuff to do Chuck, see you in the morning! I'll be in my room if you need me!" I called out, even though I knew he wouldn't answer. When I closed my door, I heard his open.

After I heard it close I went to check the main living area. On the floor was a small envelope, an envelope with 'Lydia' sprawled out across in my twin's handwriting. Two tickets to the opera tomorrow? Was this Chuck's way of apologising now?

The next evening I put on my little red dress, ready to accompany Chuck to the opera. At the Opera, it was like everyone was there. Lilly. Vanessa. Rufus Humphrey. Nate. Chuck, of course, and me.

"Lilly, how are you?" I squealed hugging her close once we were at the intermission. "I am so glad you're back."

Without Lilly being around, I struggled to find someone to be able to confide in. When she and my father were together, I felt like I could talk to her and tell her almost whatever was on my mind – or whoever.

"I'm so glad to see you. I can't believe what's happened. With Bass industries and all. Have all the forms been signed? For you to become my legal guardian I mean?" I linked arms with her and we walked down the stairs towards the ladies.

"They have, everything is finalised. I am now your legal guardian. There's something I wanted to ask you, do you think I should adopt Chuck? It seems only fair, seeing as I have adopted you. Bart was only going to adopt Serena and Eric so I thought that it would only be appropriate to adopt you and your brother."

"That would be absolutely- I can't think of the right word, the best!" I smiled. I pushed open the bathroom door and let Lilly in first. "It would be great if we could all be a part of one big family. I'm glad I've got you, Lilly."

"Lydia, that's so thoughtful of you." I heard the door open and in stepped my Uncle Jack.

"Jack?" we said together.

"What are you doing?" I stayed planted to where I stood. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me, not this time, but I could feel my heart racing inside my chest.

"Proud are you? Didn't want your uncle to be your guardian, did you?" he snapped. "I know what you're up to Lydia Bass. Lydia Bass, Bart's golden girl, the Bass golden girl. And her twin brother Charles, wonder boy."

"Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled, my hand was flying through the air and it connected with his face. A feeble slap.

Slam, his fist connected with mine. My head smacked into the sink and I hit the cold floor. I tried to lift myself up to stop Jack but my head pounded.

"Lydia, Lydia, it's okay, it's okay, please." I heard Chuck's voice in my ear.

I felt myself being lifted up off the bathroom floor of the Opera house.

"Chuck? Oh..." I sat rubbing my cheek as something freezing was held to my forehead.

"Come on, let's get you sorted out." Another pair of hands pulled me slowly out of the bathroom.

My eyes started to adjust and I saw people's eyes fixed on me as I walked slowly down the stairs, out of the Opera House. Instinctively, I raised my other hand up to cover my eyes in embarrassment until I ended up sitting on the back of an ambulance.

"Really, honestly, there's no need for this. I'm fine." I chuckled a little awkwardly as a paramedic dabbed at my forehead. The wad was stained red.

"Hold on," they said as I tried to get up and walk away. "I just need to clean you up, so will you let me do my job? You hit your head pretty hard. And there's going to be bruising on the cheekbone. But the cut isn't too bad, you should be home in time for coffee, or whatever cappuccino latte double cream you have at night."

"Well it's actually just a hot chocolate with some chocolate sprinkles really."

When she finished cleaning me up, I realised that I had a large cotton square on my forehead.

As I looked around, I couldn't see Chuck anywhere, so I decided to do the usual thing and hop into a cab to take me to the Empire.

The ride up in the elevator was emotional and I just wanted to cry, but with other residents coming and going into the elevator, there was no way I was going to let them see me cry.

In the apartment, I draped my long coat over the sofa and went towards my room where I found something I was not expecting. On my bed were two large suitcases, one half full, the other being packed as I spoke.

Chuck was packing up my suitcase.

"Chuck?"

"Lydia, I'm sorry I was ignorant." He moved towards me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "I should have known that there would be a reason as to why you didn't want to see Jack. Other than him being our uncle." For the first time in a while, he hugged me first. I squeezed him tightly, gripping his suit, I never wanted to let go.

There was even a tear in my eye as I rested my unbruised cheek on his shoulder. "Chuck, I should have told you something, you've nothing to be sorry about, but I don't want Jack anywhere near me…"

"I won't let him hit you again. I definitely want to see him try."

"Why are you packing my stuff up, Chuck? Are you kicking me out or something?"

"Lilly wants me, I mean us, to move in with her. It'll be a Bass Van der Woodsen Humphrey household… I packed your stuff as soon I left the Opera house. I want you to come with me – you are coming with me because I won't leave you here alone, especially with Jack around."

"You packed my clothes?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, I got someone else to do it." He laughed for a split second. "You saw straight through me."

"You're my allegedly considerably older brother. I know you more than anyone, or so I'd like to say." Our phones went off in synchronicity.

Gossip Girl, what do you get when you mix the Upper East Siders and the Opera house? I'll tell you what, an ambulance and a Bleeding Baby Bass. Maybe Baby Bass just can't stand the aria of an opera. X O X O.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = In this chapter I wanted to change people's opinions on characters, in most episodes Chuck is portrayed in quite a bad light to say the least, though on rare occasions he surprises us! And I hope he did so in this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from Lydia

A/N: So Lydia's reasoning for hating her Uncle is revealed, and all it took was just was a punch to the face

**Chapter 04 – A week later**

I was just going down to the kitchen at Lilly's. It had been a long time since I had come down for a communal meal as I had been hiding in Serena's room. There, no one would stare at the massive bruise on the side of my face.

Walking across the room, I was glad that they weren't making a fuss over me. In general, I liked to think of myself as strong and tough, that I could take care of myself (or at least, this is possible if Jack isn't around) so if people fussed over me, I would feel like a child.

There was a plate of delicious looking fresh, buttery croissants sitting on the marbled counter that I was reaching out for to take across to the breakfast table when Rufus took it first.

"Let me." He smiled.

Rather than argue with him, I turned to the table. "Can I help with anything?" I asked, hoping there was something I could do.

"No, just sit down with us." Serena pushed out a chair in between herself and Eric. "Oh," she hissed gently when she saw my bruise. "It's still not going down anytime soon then." She pointed to her temple, indicating my bruise.

"At least the cut can be covered up with my hair when it's styled as a side fringe. Nothing I can't cope with, but I need to get out of your room, because I have spent way too long here. Which reminds me, what are you going to do for your sixteenth, Jenny?" I looked across the table at Dan's little sister, but she said nothing. "Come on, you must want to do something. A big sweet sixteen? Or maybe a small family takeout is more your style…"

"Well-" she mumbled, trying not to answer the question.

"Actually Mom and I were organising a sweet sixteen party for you Jenny." Serena smiled at Jenny.

Although Serena meant well, she sometimes got too involved in her friend's lives and did what she would have wanted to do. So for this case, because she would have wanted a big sweet sixteen party, Jenny must want and have the same.

"Oh. I don't know I was just thinking of something quiet, it's what we always do."

I stood up, stepping away from the table and picking up my plates. Before I knew it, Rufus was there to take them from me, but I moved them out of his reach.

"No Rufus." I laughed. "It's a bruise, it's not a fractured wrist. I can do it." I raised my eyebrows at Rufus and he backed away a bit.

"Well I wouldn't want you to-"

"Trust me Rufus, she's a Bass, she would still do it with a fractured wrist," Chuck said picking up an apple from the fruit bowl.

"But the thought was nice Rufus. Thank you." I took a bite of one of the last toasted raisin and cinnamon bagel. "Delicious."

"Chuck, so glad you could join us." Lilly smiled at my twin as he hastily headed for the elevator.

"I'm here to pick up Lydia."

"Sorry Lilly, I asked him to, I thought he would wait downstairs. Though I should really say thank you for breakfast and your hospitality. I don't deserve it, but thank you."

Rufus and Lilly stood side by side, shaking their heads at me.

I picked up the remainder of the bagel and headed for the elevator.

"You're no burden, Lydia," Lilly called out to me, pouring herself some juice from the glass jug. "You don't have to thank us for anything. It's the least we could all do for you after everything that has happened."

"Thank you," I replied quietly, slinging a rucksack over my shoulder and folding a blazer over my arm. "And keep a look out for any letters for me."

"No problem. Enjoy your day."

I smiled striding out into the lift, Eric slipped in with Chuck and I.

"Hey guys. Thought I'd come with you guys."

"Eric, what's that there?" I pointed at his tie and when he looked down at it, I brought my finger up, brushing it past his nose. "Ha! I told you that you would fall for it one day." I grinned.

That was something that I did to everyone, some people it was harder to do to than others, yet there were others that fell for it nearly every time.

"I remember the days of falling for that," Chuck added solemnly. "I will never forgive the person who taught you that."

"Oh Chuck, give it a rest, will you? You are getting way too sentimental for my liking."

"I care for you little sis – that's all."

The elevator doors opened and as we walked out of the Empire, I felt a warm feeling in my stomach when I saw Nate coming up the steps.

"Archibald," my twin growled.

"Be nice Chuck," I groaned. "Hey." I turned to face Nate and saw him wince a little at my temple. "Don't look at it – I can see you looking. Don't say you're not because I know you are! Yeah, it's not the best look in the world, but I'm okay, just a few knocks and bruises here and there. Like all the men in the family say, 'I'm a Bass, and it'll take more than that to put me out of action'." I dusted my hands, spreading bagel crumbs into the gutter. I pulled some hair down so that it covered the bruise and smiled.

Nate and I walked behind Chuck and Eric.

"You look, like something's bothering you to say the least. Is everything okay?" I leaned forwards a little, trying to read his expression, he was trying to keep it blank but I could tell when something bothered people. I gently took his wrist. "Nate? What's wrong?" I stopped walking.

"I don't know, it's just, well. I'm just going to come out and say it." A little light inside of me flickered on, hope. "Vanessa and I broke up." And just went a little brighter. "Oh, well now, I'm finding myself being pulled back to Blair. That's-"

And in one single, quick and short puff, the light blew out.

"But you don't know if you can trust her after what she did to you the last time and you don't know if she will stay with you. I also think that deep down, you fear that she will run back to my brother. Listen, I don't want to get involved at all, but all I am going to say is which part of you are you going to listen to?" We reached the stairs up to school. "So Archibald, which one will it be, your head, or your heart?" I said in a Gossip Girl inspired tone which only made him laugh.

"How do you always know exactly what to say?"

"Because I- I don't want you to get hurt again. I've seen too many people get hurt." I turned away and skipped up the steps.

I didn't run into anyone in school, which was go for me so as soon as the day was over, I rushed home in the hope of some letters.

"Any letters?" I called out, dropping my bag on the floor beside the elevator.

"Lydia Summer Bass, I hold in my hand. Three letters." Lilly held three letters, each one with a familiar university insignia on it. "I've been waiting until you got all three. One arrived about a week ago."

"Well at least that is all my applications sorted." She handed me the letters and I knew who each letter was from. "NYU, Cornell and Colombia. Seems like I've gotten replies from the ones I wanted." I let out a deep sigh, trying not to let the nerves get the better of me. "I don't want to open these right now." I started breathing faster. "Don't get your hopes up Lydia," I murmured to myself. "Just the fate of your future riding on this."

"Come on Lydia, this is important. Not everyone hears from all their universities in one delivery."

_Well, technically it was multiple deliveries Lilly, you just chose to give them all to me at once._

"Can I take these upstairs?"

"Of course, I wouldn't stop you." Lilly smiled, resting her hand on her chin. "Best of luck – I know you'll be fine."

I staggered up the steps, brimming with excitement and worry as I clutched the letters. Part of me wanted to know so that I knew. The other part didn't want to know in case it was all bad. I pulled the seal apart on each letter. Pulled each letter out, still folded. My heart racing, I put all the letters on the dresser. My hands swiftly unfolded them all out. I literally screamed the place down, clutching the letters close to me. I leapt down the stairs.

"Miss Lydia Summer Bass has been offered places to do Medicine!" I squealed, watching Lilly's mouth drop and then she almost jumped up from the chair to hug me. "I, are you sure these letters aren't someone else's, Lilly?"

"One hundred percent all yours. And with no influence of the Bass name, or anyone else's help for that matter, not at all." Lilly let me go slowly. "I knew you could do it, you are incredibly bright and I personally can't believe you managed to juggle everything at once. "What with school, exams and the volunteer work at the children's ward at the hospital. Oh, I'm so proud of you. Your father would be incredibly proud of you." Lilly's hand brushed my cheek and I squeezed her hand gently between my head and shoulder. "Congratulations."

The lift door opened and Serena and Eric came into the room.

"Guys, what's going on? I could practically here the scream from the lift," Serena said cheerfully.

I held out the letters to her and watched her read them. "Read for yourself." I smiled.

Her eyes darted back and forth as she skimmed over the letters whilst her brother peered over her shoulder. Their expressions were golden.

"No way, this isn't some prank of Chuck's is it? No, he wouldn't do that. Oh my god! Lydia!" Serena squeezed me tightly. "Never thought I'd say it but there's going to be a Bass doctor one day."

"Yeah, congratulations Lydia," Eric added. "That's great news."

"Happy doesn't begin to describe it. I could scream from the rooftops if I wanted to." I skipped around the living room. "Today is a good day!" I said proudly, opening the fridge and pouring myself a glass of juice. I scrunched my face, rubbing the bruise gently. "Ow."

"You okay Lydia?" Serena asked with a worried expression. "Still hurting?" She raised her finger to her temple.

"Just a tad. But I'm fine, nothing the medical student can't handle." I grinned and drummed the kitchen counter.

"Quit rubbing it in."

"Just you wait, you'll hear back from Brown, trust me. I'd put money on it."

I began to think about tonight, pretty soon it would be Jenny's party and there was still a lot to organise before the guests arrived.

"That reminds me, I've been holding on to something for a while now, and with it being Jenny's birthday soon, I thought about giving it to her as a present. Would you come look at it, tell me if you think she'd like it?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can but I would definitely think that you should ask Dan," Serena asked just as the lift door opened and in stepped Dan and the birthday girl. "Right on cue."

"Dan, Dan, Dan. Come with me." I took his hand and pulled him upstairs into Serena's room. Crouching down beside the wardrobe, I pulled out a little jewellery box from underneath it. "Right, so I got this for Jenny, I want to know if you think that she is will like it." It was a silver jay bird with its wings spread out on the chain. "What do you think? Will 'Little J' like it?" I picked it up placing it in Dan's hands. "Dan?"

"Wow. I don't even know what to say, Serena said you were perfect for gift giving but this, yes. She'll love it. It's certainly her style and it kind of puts my gift to shame."

"Thank you…" I let out a huge sigh. "That is such a relief. I didn't know if she would or not. I just had to buy it for her when I saw it." Dan put it back in the box and let me tuck it away in the wardrobe. "So what's the plan?"

"Quiet night in over here with the Van Der Woodsens and Humphreys. And you. And Vanessa."

"Aww. You just added me in there because it's me that you are talking to." I guided him out of the room. Rufus and Lilly were just about to go.

"I'll come down with you guys," Dan said.

"Oh, I forgot to say Lydia. Congratulations on your three offers." Rufus smiled.

Dan turned back to me with a surprised look on his face. "Wow. All three?"

"Yeah, NYU, Cornell and Columbia. I'm a med student if I passed my exams!" I jumped with my arms in the air. "Now, let's get Jenny's evening sorted. Remember, it's Jenny's birthday today, so please don't detract from that. No mentioning of my offers, okay?"

"Okay Lydia," they all said cheerfully in complete unison.

"Now, go, let's go!" I clapped, dashing down the stairs. "Come on, let's go, let's go." I realised there was one person I hadn't told about my offers and I knew I had to tell them before anyone else did so I got a cab over to the Empire.

I called out to him multiple times. "Chuck. Chuck? Charles Bartholomew Bass."

"Lydia. Summer. Bass," he said drearily.

"Chuck. I got three offers!" I gasped, laughing with joy. His mouth dropped a little and he let out a chuckle. "NYU, Cornell and Columbia have all accepted me to do medicine." I jumped onto him, squeezing him tightly. "I can't believe it."

"Nor me. Congratulations," he replied coolly, trying not to show his true colours. My chin started to quiver a little. "No, don't even cry." He tucked my head under his chin. "It's good news. Not worth crying over."

"I'm just so happy, I can't believe it," I squeaked. "I'm so glad I know now."

"Yeah. I am really proud of you Lydia. Truly." He let go of me and I wiped my eyes. "God, you are so emotional." There was a knock at the door. "You better go."

"Why?" I asked, a little puzzled.

"Because you better be back at Lilly's to help Serena." I stepped out into the hallway and across to the elevator, passing Vanessa who awkwardly avoided eye contact with me as we went our separate ways.

"Vanessa." I nodded to her and she barely even smiled.

Stepping into the lift, it descended down to the reception of the glorious Empire hotel. Every time I was there, I always found something new that either wasn't there before, or I hadn't ever noticed.

"Well that was weird to say the least," I mumbled to myself.

_Back to see how Serena's getting on_.

I smiled a little, trying to stay positive, but when I got up to the apartment floor, it was nothing like I expected. I was shocked, I couldn't believe the, state, of the room. Serena had taken control, decorations were strewn about the whole place. This just did not scream out Jenny Humphrey. This screamed out Serena Van Der Wooden.

"Hey Lydia. Would you come help me and grab-"

"Sorry Serena, I got to go wrap up Jenny's present. I'll be down as soon as I can." I dived up the stairs to our shared room. My phone buzzing in my pocket. "Hello?"

"Miss Bass, I am calling you on the offer you made on the apartment that you viewed last week."

"Yes?"

"We'd like to apologise, but another buyer increased the existing offer on it, of which the property owner has accepted. Many apologies and if you would like, we can arrange for a viewing of a similar apartment."

_Why didn't they ask me if I would increase my offer?_

"Oh, no no. That's perfectly fine, thank you for getting in touch with me. Thanks again for all your help, let me know if anymore come up." I dropped my phone on the bed and was about to go over to the wardrobe.

"You were going to move out?" Serena was now standing in the doorway.

"Well, yeah, it's not right for me to be here, I feel like I'm just a burden, I don't belong here. I don't even belong here. I'm not a Van Der Woodsen. And I'm not even a Humphrey either. Don't look at me like that. I know that I'm only here because your mom married my dad. I'm not going to talk to you about this."

"You know that's not true. But let's just enjoy Jenny's party."

I tried to enjoy it but the party got completely out of control way too quickly that I went up to the roof until the party was over. Fortunately no one found me, but at least Jenny liked her necklace.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I felt that Lydia would be feeling like a burden in the house (I know I probably would!) and would probably want somewhere else to go, other than Lilly or Chuck's. And the tensions are building up with Serena which really isn't good, I get the feeling when I write that these two are great friends. Or so I originally thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from Lydia

A/N: So Lydia's feels like she is leeching off of people, and she can't help how she feels, but will the prom change anything?

**Chapter 05**

Over the next few weeks, I truly felt like I was settling in. And prom was bringing about a nice end to a fairly interesting year for me. Admittedly, I may not have had a prom date, but the fact I was going was enough for me.

I had the dress picked out and I was just putting the finishing touches to my hair and make-up. I looked at the dress on its hanger in the reflection of the mirror. It was this simple peach coloured floor length dress with floral laced sleeves that curved around my elbow and a decorative band around the waist.

"Perfect," I whispered, picking out a silver necklace from a selection of necklaces in my jewellery box before taking the dress off the hanger.

There was a knock at the door, causing me to pick up my speed a little.

"Just a second." I pulled the dress up over my shoulders and opened the door, peering out of the tiny gap I had allowed. "Now I know it's not a dress that is as upmarket as the Bass name, but I'm different. And I like it, so you have to like it too, okay?" I let the door open further, a slight smile crept across his face.

"You look fine. Dad would be proud. Come on, the car is waiting. Your car is waiting."

"My car? What do you mean? I thought we agreed to go together to keep each other company. Where are you going?" Like the younger sister I was, my hands automatically darted out, smoothing his tie to avoid it from crinkling further.

"I've got something to do so I'll have to see you there."

"Okay, but leave Blair alone Chuck. I'm warning you, leave her alone…" The next thing I wanted to say was harder for me to say than I thought. There was a huge lump in my throat that I was worried would force me to cry, but I held it in. "At least whilst she is with Nate."

It was weird for me to think of the current situation. Whilst it was clear that Chuck wanted to be with Blair, she made it clear that she was with Nate now, and that was difficult for me too because I knew that they weren't meant to be together. Maybe that was me being selfish because I was really beginning to like Nate, a lot. I was starting to lose count with the amount of times that he and Blair had broken up.

When I arrived at the venue, I was in awe at the grand and expensive decorations. Admittedly, a few heads turned as I walked into the hall, but I was incredibly surprised when Penelope even came up to me. I only knew her name because of Blair, but that didn't mean that I knew who she was. Let's say we had never even spoken to one another, and she wasn't the person I would even give the time of day too.

"So, it turns out that the space for Queen Bee is up for grabs. You interested?"

Part of me knew the answer before she had even asked me.

"Actually, that would be really- no. I'm not interested." I smiled before walking away.

Over my shoulder, she had a shocked and dazed expression on her face making me think as if she either expected me to say yes, or that she wanted me to say yes. Across the room, I could see a bunch of fellow students crowding around a rectangular table where a girl and guy were standing over two black boxes for the votes to go into. I went to vote for our prom king and queen, only to realise that I was one of the candidates.

_Pah._ I thought. _I better not win this, I will murder if I do. _

Just as I was about to put my vote in the box, I saw that Chuck was holding a series of votes in his hand.

"Chuck!" I snapped with my gaze fixed on him. "I hope you aren't messing with the results."

"Nope. I'm just re-fixing them."

"I don't believe you," I groaned, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had good intentions. I was happy as long as he wasn't putting loads of votes for me into the box.

As I mingled amongst the crowd, I suddenly bumped into the one person that I didn't expect to be alone at prom.

"Nate!" I exclaimed.

He put his arms around me and pulled me tight. The hug was one of the best – I couldn't think of anyone who gave better hugs than he did. This one lasted longer than I think it should have been. As we let go of one another, I noticed a shocked expression on his face as he looked me up and down.

"You look- wow, amazing…"

Rather than make a fuss over his comment, I turned the attention to his girlfriend, to Blair. I thought he probably only said that as a common curtesy. "So does Blair." I smiled weakly, looking over his shoulder at Blair.

Admittedly, she did look great, and that dress. Wow, but jealousy and envy was clouding my judgement a little.

"I heard you got some college offers?" Nate asked, with a tone that told me he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Yeah, NYU, Cornell and Columbia all want me. I wish I could have gotten Harvard, but I never heard back." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's their loss… But I guess you never know. I might go and visit Harvard again. Maybe I'll go to Columbia in the end… What about you?"

"Columbia." The way he said it made me feel as though he had instantly just decided that.

While all I wanted to was talk about how we could go to Columbia together, I knew it was a bad idea.

"Really? That's amazing! Congratulations! And I saw that prom king nomination – look at you." I giggled, elbowing him sarcastically.

"Hey. You got nominated too. I knew you would." He laughed before leaning closer. "I hope you get it," Nate whispered in my ear.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I put a hand on his chest, pushing him back a little. "Yes, that's all well and good, but we all know you and Blair will get it."

"Yeah?" he mumbled, and I was sure I noticed his expression change. "Oh…"

"What's up? And don't give me the usual, 'nothing is wrong Lydia, it's just my face.' Because it's not. I've always known when it's not." I imitated his voice a little. "Nine times out of ten, I'm right that something is wrong."

"You honestly don't know? Well, it's the usual head heart situation."

"I know exactly what you mean." I looked behind me. "Looks like they're doing the announcement. Good luck, Mr Prom King."

"And you, Miss Prom Queen."

_Yeah right, I just wish it could be me and you… That would at least give me an excuse to dance with you._

"Oh shut up…"

I snaked my way back through the crowd to be in between Serena and Chuck. "Hey, love the dress Serena."

"Thanks Lyds." Serena smiled at me.

We watched as Penelope got up onto the little stage at one end of the hall ready to announce the prom queen and king. In her hands, she held the answer. She opened a little gold envelope containing the results and she looked surprised by them too. A grimace slapped itself on her face as she said the results.

"Blair Waldorf."

I looked at Chuck, realising that he was really re-fixing the results. "You weren't rigging the results. Well, you were, but you had better intentions. You were doing it for Blair," I said slowly, as if it was for effect. "Chuck."

"She deserves it all," Chuck replied with a slight smile.

My chest began to sink thinking about how big Chuck was being about Blair and her new relationship. I turned back to see Nate and Blair standing together on the stage. It was weird to see Nate and Blair stand there, because something didn't seem right. Whilst Nate was still smiling, it looked forced, until we caught each other's eyes across the room

"Bad luck sis," Chuck added softly.

"Well, I didn't want to win anyway Chuck, I was surprised to even get nominated." I smiled at Nate standing on the elevated stage with Blair making me only wish I was in her shoes beside him_._ I stayed glued to the edge of the room. Away from the fuss.

A pair of hands covered my eyes making me smile.

"Surprise." That voice – I knew that voice.

"Nate, what are you doing?" I tried to hold back the giggles and I could feel my cheeks going red again. Just as they always did whenever we shared some kind of moment.

"Someone made things clear to me."

I turned around to face him, eager to know what he meant.

"Come with me." He took my hand in his and led me up the stairs that led to the roof.

"Nate? What are you playing at? What if we get caught?"

"They won't, trust me." He opened the door to the roof and there was a gentle breeze blowing that forced me to take a breath. Still holding my hand, he pulled me towards the centre of the roof where he let go, stepping away.

Then Nate held it out to me again. "I never got to ask you for a dance."

"You didn't have to take me up to the roof to ask me that Nate. Unless you're embarrassed, of course, then I suppose it may have been okay… As long as it's not embarrassment because of me. I'm sure you could have just asked me if you wanted to." I raised one eyebrow and tilted my head a bit. "What's all this about? This isn't just some kind of bet you got going on, is it?"

"C'mon, you know I wouldn't do that. Now will you let me have this dance?" Nate held his free hand out to me.

I put my hands at the back of his neck, interlocking my fingers there.

"I should be totally honest from now on," he said quietly, looking down a little at me.

I avoided eye contact with him momentarily, looking at the skyline of the Upper East Side.

"You know, moving to no music kind of sucks." I joked.

"Shut up." Nate leaned closer, our foreheads touching.

His face was tilting upwards, and I had a feeling that something was going to happen.

"Nate? What are you doing?" I asked, frozen in the position I was in.

"Something I should have done a long time ago…"

Nate tipped his head a bit, like he was going to kiss me, but I looked away.

"Wait. Stop. Nate?"

"What? Killing the moment a little, aren't you?"

I laughed awkwardly, leaning back away from him. My hands unlocked and rested on his shoulders so that I could put a bit of distance between us.

He was still Blair's boyfriend.

"What's really going on, Nate?"

"You know, it's just that- that I really like you, Lydia- I've started to realise this for myself, rather than have it forced on me. I really think that, if you want, that we, you and me, should, could-" Nate stuttered a little, trying to string his sentence together.

"Nathaniel Archibald, what are you trying to ask me?" I said, cutting to the point, because who knows how long it could have taken if I hadn't.

"Sorry?"

"Nate Archibald, I have feelings for you, but I don't want that to get in the way of our friendship. Plus you're also Blair's boyfriend…"

"Not anymore…" he sighed, shaking his head a little as if he couldn't understand something. "Hang on, you have feelings for me?"

If the moment had called for it, I would have punched the air. It was my chance to be with Nate.

"How did you not know?" I laughed, leaning back to watch his reaction.

"I didn't because you didn't tell anyone. You didn't even tell Serena and I thought you guys were close. Which is probably for the best. Ignoring everything that is going on right now, I have to ask you. Ask if you will you go on a date with me?"

Butterflies were pounding my stomach, bouncing above the walls. The famous Nate Archibald was asking me, Lydia Bass, on a date.

"Nate? Yes, of course I will…" I said shyly. "Are you sure it isn't too soon? What about Blair?" Admittedly, I felt bad for Blair, despite them breaking up, but she had had her turn- numerous times and now it was mine.

Up on the roof, we perched on a metal stairway where he gave me his jacket, putting it around my shoulders.

"Come with me."

"Where? I've already come up to the roof with you, where are you going now?"

"Backpacking."

"Nate, I can't just run away with you to go backpacking. Probably because I don't want to go rushing into things- I haven't even had my first date with Nathaniel Archibald."

"I don't care, I just really want you to come with me."

"Nate, that is so, ah..." I smiled. "You know, it's late and I really should be getting home, Serena will be wondering where I am."

"Alright then. Come on, let's get you home."

We snuck out of the prom venue, avoiding the gaze of our fellow students, and hoping to slip out of sight. He insisted on walking me all the way home which he didn't have to do. By the time we got to Lilly's, my feet were killing me.

"Okay, this is the part where I go inside," I whispered, feeling our foreheads touching again. "And because it's not my house, you can't come in. So…" I worried about kissing him so I stepped back, right into the door looking as clumsy as ever. "Goodbye Archibald." I grinned, so unbelievably happy because the famous Nate Archibald actually liked me! My hands fumbled a little as I struggled to push the door open which seemed to humour him a little. "Shut up you!"

"Goodnight Lydia." He waved as I went around the door.

There was a moment where my gaze was fixed on him from the elevator door. I watched him turn around and swing his jacket over his shoulder. He then sat on the metal handrail at the entrance, sliding down it and jumping off at the end, disappearing out of sight around the corner. Wow. That could be my boyfriend one day.

When I woke up in the morning my phone was buzzing.

**Gossip Girl here, I can hear Graduation bells in the distance.  
>Oh, by the way C and B,<br>Have you seen Nate's new catch  
>That's Baby Bass to me,<br>Lydia to you. XOXO**

I immediately rang Nate and every ring was excruciatingly painful. "Nate, I'm freaking out. That Gossip Girl post! Oh my gosh, do you think Chuck knows now- I mean, he might not have seen it yet… How do you think Gossip Girl knows? We were so careful not to be seen. Genuinely no one saw us. Oh, what are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

"We get through graduation and the after parties. Together."

It was like he knew exactly what to say… Nate was the perfect guy to me.

"Then we can go to Europe where it'll be just fine, and there will be no Gossip Girl or anything like that following us. Who cares about what the others say?"

"Oh Nate, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I am not going to Europe with you. We still haven't had that first date yet. I don't think that you grandfather would think very much of me if I did go to Europe with you after not enough being together for a year or so… I don't even get how you even have feelings for me when I'm as flustered and stressed as this…" I moaned grumpily.

"I don't care anymore. We can handle this together. Who cares what Gossip Girl reports?"

"Nate…"

"I'll come stop by the Empire. See you in a bit okay?"

"I'll wait for you, see you in a bit Nate." I dropped my phone into my satchel and went into the lift, plaiting my hair neatly down the side of my shoulder.

By the time I got downstairs, Nate was waiting in the lobby.

"Nate!" I squeaked, wrapping my arms around him.

"Looks like we've got company." He jerked his head to the door.

Standing on the steps outside was a small crowd I recognised instantly. The three little mini Upper East Siders were standing at the bottom of the stairs, and they were ready to tell us their opinion about the situation. Serena had divulged how they had analysed her and Dan Humphrey when they were together.

"I knew you two were going to get together," the first one sighed.

"At least you're better than Vanessa," the second one said to me, sneering at little.

I couldn't let them say whatever with me putting my point across. "Okay guys, let's get a few things straight now. I want you to realise that Vanessa is still my friend okay?" I glanced momentarily at Nate over my shoulder. "Well at least I hope so. Erm, can we get past you three now?" I laughed a little as Nate's arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer.

"If you say so… But how come you've never had a boyfriend before, Lydia? I thought you liked Dan Humphrey," the first one replied.

I squinted a little at them in confusion. "Dan Humphrey- erm, he's not quite my kind of guy really. I'll pass on that one. But hang on a second there. How do you know that I haven't had a boyfriend? Well, maybe Gossip Girl will tell you all about my relationship history one day. But for now, I've got a graduation to go to."

"I think you are actually really pretty, way prettier than Vanessa. And Blair too for that matter," the third one added_._

_What a cutie._

The first one glared at her friend. "No way, Blair's way prettier than her. Remember she's Chuck Bass' sister- she's just a Bass."

I bent down so that I was eye to eye with the first girl. "And you know what they say about Basses?" I asked her.

"No. What?"

"We know how to get our revenge. We don't hesitate at the opportunity. Just like my brother and father, I will grab the opportunity. So why don't you run along now?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked petrified and ran away, taking her friends with her.

"Those kids," I sighed, linking arms with Nate. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare them but there was no escaping them."

"Never mind, I would have said something if you didn't." He kissed my cheek, I felt it go bright red. "You are going to have to control that. Even if that actually was the first time. It's graduation day, not, not some red hot chilli day in the cafeteria."

"I can't help it. At least you know I'm serious about you. And can I just say that is not the first time you've kissed me…"

"What? Yeah it is…"

I shook my head. "Okay, I promised myself that I would never to tell you, but remember when we all broke into the alcohol cabinet years ago… Bad idea. We were playing truth or dare and we were dared to go into the closet for a minute. You lunged at me and kissed me then… And maybe a wandering hand on your part"

"No, I didn't do that. Well I don't remember doing that."

"Surely you remember the aftermath of that night. But enough of the past, let's live in today…"

I pulled him across the street, running a little before the traffic moved again.

"Well I want to tell you something. I had a feeling about you when you came back from Montana, I guess I wasn't happy with Vanessa, but now that I get to be with you, all I need to say is that I am happy."

"Ahh, shut up. I'll be as red as a tomato soon if you're not careful."

"But that is just the Lydia Bass I know, even if you did glare at me when we were little." He laughed. "You did, I swear you did."

"Urgh, whatever…" I groaned before carrying on. "But it's graduation!" I squeaked, squeezing his arm tightly. Something was still on my mind. "Are you still going to go to Europe – even if I don't come with you?"

"Still am, though I wish you would come with me though. It would be even better if you did. We could spend our evenings on the beaches, and just spend all day in bed together."

For some reason, I didn't mind what he was saying.

"I still think it would be a bit rushed between us if I did. Plus, I've got a placement at the hospital to prep me for the next step in life." I hadn't even told Nate which University I had accepted, but he hadn't told me either.

"Yeah, but I want you to come with me."

"Yeah, though I wonder if you will still be saying that when you catch yourself coincidentally in a strip bar in Holland or checking out some hot Polish whore," I said solidly, making him laugh awkwardly. "I'm not joking." I stopped and turned to face him. "I don't want to have to say what you can and can't do. Anyway, you'll probably come back with some pretty girl. Just think of me whilst you're away…"

"I've only got eyes for you right now."

"Well I think I need to take you to the opticians after graduation." I wrinkled my nose a little.

"You know, you look cute when you do that." He kissed my cheek and pulled me onwards. "Come on, we'll be late and I know how much you hate being late."

"Well I do," I groaned.

We reached the gate where I stole an extra kiss from his lips.

Another voice spoke out, "Oh please, no one needs to see that."

I opened my eyes, pulling away from Nate, noticing Blair was standing there, staring right at us.

"Come on Blair. Don't look at me like that. You've had your fair share of throwing it in everyone's faces – especially mine. That reminds me, how's my brother again? I haven't seen him in a while." I smirked at her before Serena came along, cheerful as ever. "See you later Nate." As I walked away, our fingers slowly slipped away as Serena and Blair pulled me away.

"I actually think it's quite sweet. You and Nate. I saw it coming. I actually think you will last quite a while." Blair smiled, but this time she was being genuine.

She really did mean it. But little did I know that things were about to change.

We were all sitting down in the hall. I was perched between my two closest friends. As I listened to the drones of speeches, I stared off into the distance. Then a series of ringtones could be heard in the hall. I peered over at Serena's phone.

_**Not so fast kids. You're not graduating until I give you my diplomas. And this time mine are labels, and labels stick. Nate Archibald – Class whore; Dan Humphrey – Ultimate insider; Chuck Bass – Coward; Blair Waldorf – Weakling; As for Serena Van Der Woodsen, from today, you are irrelevant. Oh, and little Baby Bass, scared of her newfound relationship with the class whore? Classic virgin. Congratulations everyone, you deserve it. **_

There were sniggers and gasps from the people around me which cut me to the core. My confidence plummeted to the floor, shattering into pieces.

I felt the colour drain from my face, I thought about it, admittedly I was worried that I would lose Nate to someone else. To someone with experience, or most likely Blair.

Whereas the others stayed where they were, I immediately got up out of my seat and shuffled down past Blair and the other people in my class. My feet pounded the floor as I ran away down the aisle and out the door. I sat on the bench and started to cry.

No one needed to know that. Not that I knew how Gossip Girl would know that. Maybe it was a guess that turned out to be true

"It doesn't matter to me."

I looked up to see Nate holding out my mortarboard to me.

"You know, you dropped this." He placed it in my lap before sitting down beside me. "I don't care about Gossip Girl's label. Not right now, because it's still early days for us. That's all that matters to me, us. What's happening right here and right now."

I wiped my eyes and looked deep into Nate's eyes.

"Oh Nate, I don't care about your label. I care about mine, not just because it's true, but because I didn't want people to know. Oh I don't know Nate, maybe Gossip Girl is right. Maybe I am just scared of my relationship with you. I'm not like you, I've not have hundreds of relationships behind my back like you. I don't mean to put it so plainly but I have only had, well, none, this is the first one. The fact it is with the guy I care about makes it seem so real."

"And I have come to grips that you aren't coming to Europe with me. Okay? I'm fine with that. We just need to be honest with one another and that is another thing I love about you. I am crazy about you Lydia. You're always so genuine and you look beautiful whenever I see you…"

"Really?"

"Really." He brushed his nose gently against mine. "Don't tell me that's what happened in Montana?"

"No. That's nothing to do with Montana."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = There's your graduation gift Lydia, an all-time low point in her opinion. But like Nate said, there's nothing wrong with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from Lydia

A/N: What a graduation present! Now for the die hard fans, you might call me out on some errors I may have made but it's been a while since I last saw the show.

**Chapter 06**

Nate's gone to Europe.

Serena's gone away.

Blair and Chuck are back together again.

Lilly's in California.

Rufus, Jenny and Eric are holidaying in the Hamptons.

Vanessa is now with some guy called Scott.

Me?

I'm just being me.

Alone.

But honestly, I could have gone with Nate, or to the Hamptons- Serena even asked if I would go with her, but I just couldn't go with her.

Well, I've been in contact with Nate every now and again. Since his most recent break up with Blair, I couldn't decipher what our relationship was. Whether it was just a rebound, or an actual relationship.

Sure, the Gossip Girl website had called me Nate's latest catch, but that didn't mean we were boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

Before he left for Europe, we didn't make romantic plans like couples would, but if we found ourselves together, then an unintentional kiss or two would be sure to come about. One was caught on Gossip Girl too, which felt terrible because my relationship with Nate was being plastered all over Gossip Girl and everyone kept trying to remind me of how he had been with Blair so many times, and even Serena as well. However, if there was ever a group of us meeting up, then Nate and I would sort of distance ourselves from one another. We'd be friendly, but not affectionate. Even though everyone knew that there was at least something going on. We didn't want anyone to be prying.

I certainly didn't.

We had learnt a lot about each other, but I never had it in me to tell him about what happened in Montana… I never told anyone what happened. That way, I knew that Gossip Girl would never find out and plastered it over the site for everyone to read.

On the day he was set to come back from Europe, I was waiting at the airport. Waiting for Nate to return. Communication between the pair of us had sizzled out, but I told myself that this was just a normal outcome. That distance would help to strengthen the relationship that we had, even though we had been apart whilst he was in Europe, but with the communication, it didn't feel so bad. It softened the fact that there was no one to meet up with.

In my head, I played out all the various scenarios that could possibly happen when he came through the departure gates.

Nate would return with a thick, bushy beard – to which I thought that it was unlikely because he was the one man who struggled to grow much facial hair at the best of times. But if it did happen, we would be straight over to a barbers to get it removed, and that I would even pay for it.

That Nate would see me and we would be reunited in a typical romantic film reunion that takes place in an airport – something that would be my preferred turn of events. I was a sucker for romantic films so all I wished in life was to find myself in the typical film scenarios. For example, we would see each other from opposite ends of the departure lounge and instantly drop our bags so that we would start running towards one another. Then the making out would commence. Just like in the movies.

Much to my disappointment, I considered some negative scenarios taking place. When I saw him, he would be the complete polar opposite of the person I had waved off at the airport. He would deny any feelings for me and tell me he wanted to just be friends. Possibility.

Nate decided to stay working in a chalet for a year so that he can earn money without the Archibald name and won't actually be returning that day.

He returns with another girl.

_Oh my- what if that does happen? What if I see a girl come around the corner of the arrivals with him? Like… What if he's carrying her rucksack in his hand and has his own hanging off the same shoulder. And even with two bags, he still managed to hold her hand so that their fingers are interlocked._

This scenario made me wish that I had gone with him.

I ignored my instincts and thought positively – Nate's not like that. He would have told me if he met someone. I know I joked about him meeting a Polish stripper or French beauty, but I was only kidding. But he would have been honest with me, wouldn't he?

Shaking my head, I decided to find an empty seat to sit down on. Navigating the airport, I sat on one of the metal seats that made the exit for the new arrivals look like a catwalk as two rows faced another two across the way.

"Calm down Lydia, let him make the first move…" I mumbled to myself. "Here goes."

My eyes darted amongst the faces that passed me from the arrivals doors. Families and couples and gangs of friends passed me – none of who I recognised. None of whom were Nate.

After the first rush of people came through, I let out a deep sigh. Maybe he had decided to stay out in Europe and that's why he didn't tell me.

Nate!

There was a thud sound in my mind as my heart hit the floor. What I didn't want to happen, was happening before my very eyes.

Situation number five.

He returns with a girl.

Except in reality, it was much worse. She was a hundred times prettier than I had ever imagined her to be. It was no wonder that Nate had fallen for her, she was leagues above me – maybe even above Blair Waldorf. Frozen to the seat, I fished out a pair of large, round sunglasses from my satchel and slipped them on as they passed me by. Glad that he didn't recognise me.

Hastily, I stormed out of the airport and back to the Empire. I decided to call Serena, the one person who might be able to help me through this slightly unusual time.

"Lydia! How are you?"

"Well, I have been better to be honest."

"Why? What's up?"

"Well Nate came back from Europe today and-"

"Oh yeah- how is he? Bet you're wishing you agreed to go now, aren't you? You're probably both all loved up now."

"Maybe, maybe even more so because he has returned with a girl… A really pretty one too."

"Come on Lydia, that's totally not like Nate. He was smitten with you before he left."

Even though she couldn't see me, I shook my head. "Not anymore, Serena… I just want to curl up in embarrassment."

"Lydia," she mumbled over the phone. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't want to focus on Nate – but he's all I can think about. So I guess what I really need to focus on is my studies and volunteering at the hospital..."

"Listen Lydia, I really want to talk more, but I'm going out tonight and they're waiting on me. I'll see you when I get back home. Bye Lydia."

I dropped my phone on the counter and put my head in my hands. Never had I ever felt this way about a guy before, so that made Nate even more special. Yet I felt a little betrayed after the way we behaved with one another before he went to Europe, but it was clear that Europe had changed him. He wasn't the same person, but he was at the same time.

"What do I do now?" I murmured quietly. "Do I talk to Nate or do I just get on with life? Well, I might as well go for a run…"

Quickly, I changed so that I could be out of the Empire before Chuck, or even Blair decided to drop in and find me in this state.

My feet pounded the Upper West side as I made my way over to Central Park. It was the easiest way of knowing how far I had run so I stuck with it – Nate told me all the dimensions so I knew exactly how far to run and for how long.

I had run for maybe twenty minutes when I saw him. Nate Archibald was wearing his usual grey t-shirt and navy shorts. He was running straight towards me as I had now started to jog alongside Central Park after a mini circuit inside it. Panic riddled me and I forced myself to sprint across the road, unaffected by the risk of being arrested for jaywalking, but I instantly regretted everything.

"Lydia!" a voice I recognised and loved called out to me in a warning tone, and as I turned to look at them, I was slammed into by a New York taxicab.

Squeaking breaks and skidding cars filled my ears. I began to tumble across the road, smashing my limbs against the hard gravel to the point where I even heard a crunch or a crack.

Shouts of my name.

Whirling of a siren.

Blue flashing lights.

Paramedics mumbling medical nothingness at my limp body.

_I was put into a coma, a deep coma as a result of some dangerous surgery to stop internal bleeding. But I heard everything that people said to me. Everyone who came to visit me. _

Chuck was annoyed more than anything – "Lydia, what were you thinking? Running out into the road like that. I know you had your crazy moments, but that just wasn't you. Er, I guess what I'm trying to say is- is I can't believe this has happened to you. Dad wanted me to make sure nothing happened to you and now you do this. Why Lydia? Why?"

Lilly came to see once, or twice, she even stopped her trip to California short to come back and see me. "Lydia Bass- you amaze me sometimes. Never did I ever in my life think it would be you I was coming to visit in the hospital. Bart would know what to do, but I just don't think-" I could hear her crying. "I don't think I can see you like this, I'm so sorry Lydia, but it's breaking my heart to see you like this."

Serena was slightly less distressed than her mother. "Lyds- I really hope you weren't trying to end it all just because of Nate and that Bree girl. Because I still need my girl. That girl is you. I really hope you wake up soon, because I've got so much that I want to tell you… Even if Nate isn't with you, he told me that he'll always have a place in his heart for you. Just not at this exact moment. I guess you've both just got a lot of growing up to do."

Blair even came to visit me, which was shocking, but I had no way of communicating with her. "You really screwed up Chuck, he's not the same knowing that you're this way. And I don't feel the same not being able to boss you about and belittle you. Wake up so that everything can go back to normal."

I'm pretty sure Dan Humphrey came to visit me with Serena one time, and he spoke to me when she had disappeared to check something or go to the bathroom. "I guess this is a little weird, but the doctors say that you can still hear people talking to you. Even if you can't reply, it's nice to think of chatting to you because we don't talk that much. Probably because you're an Upper East sider and I'm a Brooklyn Boy- maybe also because you are the twin sister of Chuck Bass, so I always associate you as being so alike to him. And I think-" I never heard the end of his sentence, probably because Serena had come back.

In my heart, I wished that Nate would have visited me, but there was another voice that came and saw me a couple of times. He would tell me that he was just changing the flowers, or that he was giving me new ones. He would talk to me about what was happening in the world. The voice was so calm and cool that I just wanted to put a name to a face, but I sort of switched off.

The day I woke up was cold. My bed sheet was tucked in tightly, but I could still feel the cold. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw a bouquet beautiful white lilies that were at the end of my bed. There was a notecard in them that I didn't get a chance to read.

"He- hello?" I called out slowly.

A young nurse walked into the room. "Lydia Bass- this is a surprise. I'll just go and get the doctors to run some tests." She walked out the room, even though I was about to call out after her for company.

Being in a coma, I felt so alone and all I wanted was for someone to talk to me about, but maybe she would inform Chuck and let him know that I had woken up.

"Oh hi again… It's just me here to give you flowers- oh, well they'll have to go…"

"Hello?" I said to the guy who was now putting the lilly bouquet in the bin and replacing it with a less appealing looking bunch of tulips. I really didn't like tulips…

"You're awake, and your eyes are even more attractive than I thought they would be… I'm a volunteer here and you are my favourite. My name's-"

"Brody. I remember the name Brody."

"Yeah, that's me." Brody flashed me the most attractive smile and I felt myself melt away. "You know, I don't normally do this, but I actually want to take you out for dinner…"

"Oh, I don't know what to say!" I gasped, cupping a hand over my mouth and laughing softly. "I don't think that I have ever had a guy be so honest and out me out straight for a date."

"A date- oh well now that you have called it that, I'm- well I'm really glad." He jotted down his number on the notecard on the table, smiling all the more. "Give me a call."

"O-kay," I mumbled, glancing over at the window as Brody left the room.

_Wow, I've been in a coma for so long… I wonder what's changed._

The seasons had changed, that's for sure. Maybe even more than a year. Even if there wasn't a lot that I remembered about before I fell into a coma. I remembered my own name, Lydia Summer Bass. My father's favourite girl's name, and my mother's favourite season.

I later found out that it had been well over a year that I had been asleep in a coma for. Gradually, over time, I had grown closer with Brody and that was weird, because it was nice to have someone care about me. In my heart, I knew that before the 'accident' I was involved in, I think I always found myself looking out and caring for other people – so it was nice for a change.

There was one day where a new face entered my hospital room and he looked at me with such a familiarity.

"Lydia?" he murmured.

"Hey…" I replied calmly, wondering who this person was. "Who are you…?"

He came over to the bed and perched on the end of the bed. "It's me, I'm your brother."

"No one ever told me about a brother, they just said that no one was about to come and collect me as they were out of the country," I whispered quietly. "No one wanted to come."

"Not from what I heard…" murmured my brother. "You had two guys visiting your room- I made sure that I was informed about any visitors. One of whom I was a little surprised about. The other I would like to introduce to my fist-"

"Woah Charles- I know I'm your sister, but you can't go around threatening people. First, I need you to tell me about the closest people in our lives, because it seems like I have a lot to catch up on. Including my own brother being shot and left in an alleyway."

"You know about that- but how, when? And you called me Charles?"

"Because I have a fragmented memory and there are some things I do remember. A little about the accident. Another thing was Gossip Girl. And Nathan."

Chuck's eyebrows raised. "Yeah, what about Nate?"

"Chuck, I think I was avoiding him. I was on a run on a main by the park and- and I saw him and didn't want to see him. So I ran into the road. Buckley… the name Buckley rings a bell…"

My brother squeezed my shoulders. "You got a lot of thinking to do- but don't ever be so stupid. Losing our parents was one thing, but- well, the thought of my sister dying was too much. You're all I've got." There was an awkward pause, which he checked his phone. "I better go, someone needs me." Quickly, he kissed my forehead before hastily going out the door.

I read the only book that had been left to me by Brody whilst we were chatting one day. He thought it would keep me preoccupied whilst the hospital kept me in for a while.

Coincidentally, as if he knew I was thinking about him, he knocked on the door and let himself in. There was a moment where he gave the lilly bouquet I had fished out the bin a filthy look.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hello Brody- you okay?" I asked slowly. "I missed you last week."

"I know, I'm sorry, but something came up, but I'm here now and that's what matters." He sat down on the bed and crawled towards me. "I think we could move to the next stage. You know how to kiss, I tell you that."

"Thank you, I-"

My sentence was cut off with a vigorous kiss that made me flinch a little, but caught myself in the moment. He was certainly showing some kind of affection, but when his hand slid up my hospital nightgown and grazed the hem of my underwear, I was immediately put off.

"No, stop… Brody…" I gasped, in between his rough kisses. "Please."

"Come on Lydia." His finger pulled at my underwear making me kick out and push him away. "Oh, so you want to play it rough, huh?"

"Brody, don't-"

"You're so hot when you're like this…" He got closer still and was about to rip the hospital gown when the door burst open.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" another guy called out, completely alarmed.

My mind went fuzzy and I kicked out hard against Brody. He fell back and I staggered out the bed and collapsing to the floor as I cowered away, pulling the thin sheet with me.

"I think you better leave, and stay away from here from now on…" the guy said, holding the door open.

In a second, Brody was gone and I broke down into hysterical tears making my saviour crouch down beside me.

"Hey, don't cry. It's alright, I'm here now." His hands caressed my face and wiped away the tears that were tumbling off my face. "I hate to see you cry." He shrugged his jacket off and put it around me.

My fingers tightened around the fabric of the jacket and as I inhaled, I smelt something so familiar and that I had loved.

"You're Nathan, aren't you?" I sniffed, looking up at his face and staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "Aren't you?"

"Er, well yeah. Do you remember what happened before you- before the coma?"

I rubbed my eyes with my fingers and contemplated telling him. "You, you went away to- travelling. There was another woman, I saw you at the airport. I remember running across the road-"

"And I remember you being hit by a taxicab. Why did you do it?"

"Nate, because I care too much about you to see you with another woman. Knowing you were- seeing you at the airport with her made me terrified to even look at you without the risk of breaking down in tears. Please can you go, unless-"

"Unless what?" he whispered, tilting his head forwards.

I knew he knew what I wanted him to say. "Unless… Unless you really did mean it when you told Serena you had to place in your heart for me."

Nate blinked and couldn't understand what I knew. "Lydia- we. We are, we are two very different people, and I don't know if that can allow us to work together. I do really have a place for you in my heart, but I don't know whether my head is in the right place at this point in time."

I dropped my head to rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I don't remember much about you, Nate. What I do know is that you are incredibly special to me, I know it in my heart. That, and only what people told me about you when I was asleep." Something was on my mind. "So why didn't you come and visit me?"

"I did."

"No you didn't, I didn't hear you say anything. I heard Serena, Chuck, Blair and even Dan, but I never heard yours." My arm snaked its way around him and I gave him a gentle hug.

"I did. I brought you lillies and I brought you the book you were always going on about that you wanted to read. And I brought your copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' that is hanging together. Lydia, I came and sat with you, but I couldn't say anything when I felt like it was my fault that you were like this. It has been over a year since that day and I've never stopped thinking about it."

I stifled a gentle giggle. "Next you'll be telling me that you're only getting with all these other women because you can't or couldn't have been with me."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Would you take me to the Empire? I want to go home…"

"Of course I can." Nate helped me up from the floor. "But first, you might want a change of clothes- just so that you can look even better than you already look right now."

I began to cry at his kind words after no one had ever really said anything as nice as Nate had just done. "I'm sorry – I just wasn't expecting that," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. "Thank you."

"Well I'm pretty sure Serena stashed a bag with an outfit in for when you were ready to leave. Here." Nate reached under the bed and produced a leather bag.

He left the room and allowed me to change in private- as I did so, I felt an overwhelming surge of vulnerability. Everything had happened so fast that I barely had the time to process anything. One moment I had been running alongside Central Park, and then I was hearing the voices of my visitors. A year later and I woke up from the coma and was on the road to a super quick recovery.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, slowly opening the door for Nate to see the outfit Serena had picked out. "It's a little more Serena than I would like. I'd prefer a little more material…"

"Well it's different, but you still look just as good."

I suppressed a small smile as I linked arms with him. "Lead the way, Mr Archibald…"

"With pleasure."

As we snuck past the hospital, I found myself hiding in Nate's arm, refraining from inhaling the smell of aftershave. Outside, it was bright and warm, but I froze at the top of the stairs.

"Lydia?" Nate asked from the step below, now holding my hand.

"I'm scared, Nate…" The sentence slipped from my mouth.

He shuffled around on the step so that we were eye to eye. "You don't have to be afraid – I'm here, and I am not going anywhere. Lydia, I- I think it's you that I really do love you."

"What did you just say?" I asked him slowly, just to make sure I had heard him correctly.

"I- I-" he stuttered, swallowing hard. "Lydia, I love you. I- love- you."

"Nate…" I became suddenly flustered. "Let's keep going to the Empire, okay?" Shoving my hands in my pockets, I stuck close to Nate's side, especially when I saw the numerous teenagers with phones in their hands. "I'll never get used to this…"

Chuck had changed everything in the apartment, apart from my room. It had remained untouched. The bed was pristinely made and exactly how it was arranged before the coma.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked Nate, looking up a little and trying not to lose myself in his eyes.

His mouth opened to answer me, but our phone's beeped, I forced myself to look right away.

_Gossip Girl here- uh-oh, do you see what I see atop the steps of the hospital? Baby Bass has only been awake five minutes and Nate Archibald is already fighting for her, what will she say when she finds out about Diana? _

The pictures said it all. One of me and Nate on the hospital stairs, and then another of him and an older looking woman in what looked like the aftermath of a fired up encounter.

"I think you should leave…" a murmur slipped my lips. "I can't keep playing Nate Archibald's mind games. It's not fair on me…"

"This isn't a mind game- it was a mistake. Please don't push me away because of a mistake I made. Diana- it happened in Los Angeles and she knew my mum so-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "You're not making any sense or making this easier for me."

"Why? Talk to me, don't just throw me out." He held my hand, but I pulled it back. "Lydia…"

"Nate- be quiet!" I snapped angrily, rarely ever being angry showed him just how angry I was. "You can't say things like you love me when not even months before, you were shacking up with some L.A bimbo!"

"I don't think bimbo is a fair-" He fell silent when he noticed my expression. "Lydia, she means nothing to me, whereas you, you mean everything, and anything to me… You are the one I want to be with – you are the one I want to travel the wold with, the one I want to see myself on Gossip Girl with. The people I got with whilst you were in a coma and anyone else that I've been with was to get over you."

"Except for maybe Blair and Serena-"

"I'm – well I'm over Serena. I got over her a long time ago, but it was easy to get over Blair when she found herself going back with my best friend whenever she saw or heard something she didn't like."

"And you keep saying you're 'in love' with your best friend's twin sister – you're no better than her!"

"Stop throwing it back in my face, Lydia. I'm trying so desperately to stop fresh with you and this is how you act- I don't know what else to say to you – really I don't!"

Another voice joined the conversation. "Well if you don't know what to tell her, then what can you tell me?" I hadn't even noticed that Chuck had walked into the apartment. Or if he had even been there all along.

I found myself standing between my brother, and his best friend. When I was a little younger, I hoped that I would never be caught in this position – so I never acted on my feelings towards Nate originally. I can hopefully find a new boyfriend, but I can't get a new brother.

"Chuck…" Nate said slowly.

I stepped back towards my brother, waiting for Nate to give me an answer.

"Lydia. This is crazy-"

"It's not crazy," I squeaked, feeling a lump in my throat. "What is crazy is how you seem to cover your own a- backside just by trying to make it seem like you have- like you've been trying to get over me. Stop saying you got with other women to get over me, because you couldn't have me when I was in a coma…"

"That's not true!" he yelped, incredibly exasperated.

"Isn't it, Archibald? Because you did ask to see my little black book and from what I hear, you demolished it in less time than even I imagined you would."

Chuck was not helping the situation one bit, so I felt compelled to ask him the inevitable.

"Charles- can you leave me and Nate alone to talk?"

My twin kept eye contact with me to find out if I was bluffing or not. I nodded to emphasise my certainty and waited for Chuck to leave the apartment completely.

"Nate…" I gasped, walking towards him. "I don't know what to say to you." Now, my face was a mere inch from his own, when an idea popped into my head. "Prove it… Prove that you really do love me."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Yay! Another chapter done and a lot of issues arising in this story… So Lydia and Nate, do we think they could work together? **


End file.
